Y entonces, volvimos a encontrarnos
by Halabehar
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde la última vez que Dean vio a Castiel. Cuando Dean por fin decide poner fin a su dolor, alguien reaparece en su vida y hace que vuelva a encontrar su camino, aunque no será fácil.


**CAPÍTULO 1**

Diez años.

Diez años desde la última vez que le vio. Diez años cruzando la carretera sin destino, sin saber ni siquiera qué estaba buscando. Nada que cazar,

nada que matar.

Las puertas del Infierno estaban cerradas. Sam lo había conseguido, aunque le había costado la vida. Castiel había desparecido con la tabla de la

profecía de los ángeles y no había vuelto, y dios sabe que le había buscado por cada rincón del mundo, pero se cansó de buscar, de esperar a algo

que sabía que nunca llegaría. Y eso le empezó a matar poco a poco.

"Cas, donde estás...?"

Le había rezado cada noche durante los últimos diez años. Y aunque nunca había contestación, cada noche seguía su ritual. Se sentaba en la cama,

cerraba los ojos, y rezaba. Después simplemente dormía pensando que quizá el día siguiente fuera el día en el que por fin Castiel regresaría. Y

así pasaron los días, las semanas y los años.

Había intentado recuperar a Sam de todas las maneras posibles que se le habían ocurrido. Pero ya no había demonios, y los Ángeles ya no se

molestaban en bajar a la Tierra. Cada día se culpaba por haber dejado que Sam fuera el que cerrara las Puertas. Debía haber sido él, él debería

estar muerto y Sam debería haber dejado atrás esta vida y haber empezado a vivir como una persona normal.  
Dean ya no tenía ganas de vivir, pero no tenía agallas para acabar con su vida. Qué pasaría si lo hiciera y Castiel volviera? Así que seguía

esperando, y rezando, aunque estaba seguro de que nadie podía ni quería oírle.

Había perdido un ojo en la última batalla con Sam. Y la vista de su otro ojo tampoco era muy buena. Así que pasaba sus días en una casa

abandonada en la mitad de un bosque, cerca de un pequeño pueblo cuyo nombre ni siquiera se había molestado en averiguar. Muchas noches salía al

bosque, y buscaba algo que cazar. Quizás un Wendigo, un vampiro o un hombre lobo. Algo que matar, o que por fin le matara a él. Pero nunca

encontraba nada.

Algunas noches iba al pueblo, entraba en un bar de mala muerte, se emborrachaba y acababa llevándose a alguna mujer a casa. Parecía que el parche

del ojo y sus ojos tristes eran algo que les llamaba la atención.

No sabía si Castiel había vuelto al Cielo, o si estaba muerto, o perdido... Pero si Castiel se había enterado de lo que le había pasado a Sam y

no había vuelto... nunca se lo perdonaría. Nunca le perdonaría que no hubiera estado con él. Pero a quién quería engañar... si Castiel volviera,

perdonaría todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sólo quería volver a verle, antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez. Verle sólo una vez más era

todo lo que pedía.

*******************************

Dean se despertó esa mañana con la garganta seca, probablemente debido a las dos botellas de whisky que se había bebido la noche anterior, y a

los dos paquetes de tabaco que se había fumado, un hábito que ni siquiera recordaba ni por qué ni cuando había comenzado.  
La habitación olía a humo, a alcohol, a sudor y a lágrimas. Se levantó y sin darse cuenta, el cenicero lleno de colillas que había utilizado la

noche anterior cayó al suelo, toda la ceniza y las colillas de la noche anterior se esparcieron por el suelo de madera. Y algo en Dean se rompió.

Sin ningún miramiento, empezó a romper todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. Tiró todas sus cosas al suelo, las fotos de Sam que antes estaban en

su mesilla yacían ahora rotas en el suelo, estampó las botellas de wisky vacías contra la pared, cortándose las manos al romper el cristal. Y

cuando se quedó sin fuerzas, cayó al suelo de rodillas, rodeado de basura y de recuerdos que ya no servían para nada.

Estaba decidido. Ya había esperado suficiente. No podía seguir en ese sitio, en ese mundo cruel en el que ya no le quedaba nada ni nadie. Castiel

no iba a volver, y eso era un hecho. No merecía la pena seguir teniendo esperanza. Sólo quería volver con su familiar.  
Dean se levantó, le temblaban las piernas, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Después de coger una de sus pistolas del amario donde todavía guardaba todas sus armas, salió al porche y con decisión, cargó su pistola. Después

apuntó al suelo y disparó, quería asegurarse de que funcionaba correctamente. No quería fallar.  
Finalmente, apuntó el arma hacia su boca. No quería arriesgarse a quedarse medio muerto y estar agonizando durante horas. Quería morir al

instante.

La mano en la que sostenía el arma le temblaba, como si alguien la estuviera sujetando y quisiera arrancarle su libre voluntad de las manos. Pero

no, esta vez no sería un cobarde.  
Acarició lentamente el gatillo de la pistola, mientras reunía las fuerzas suficientes que necesitaba para apretarlo. Contó hasta tres.

1...  
2...

Pero justo cuando se disponía a llevar a cabo su última acción en la tierra, algo le empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Desde

allí, vio como el arma disparaba al aire y la bala se perdiera entre los árboles.  
Cuando sus ojo se acostumbró a la luz, vió una figura familiar.

"No puede ser..."

Castiel estaba frente a él. Aquello por lo que tanto había rezado estaba ocurriendo. O puede que hubiera muerto y lo que estaba viendo era

simplemente una Parca que venía a llevárselo a un sitio mejor.

"Dean, soy yo."

Aquella voz le sacó de dudas. Realmente era él.


End file.
